


[podfic] Find Out What It Means to Me

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Tyson Barrie is many things, including a woman, a hockey player, and a pretty decent knitter, but in love with her captain is not one of them.Now, if only anyone would believe that.In which Tyson deals with microaggressions, bad hair days, the Colorado dating scene, befriending many of Gabe's exes, and, oh right, that whole falling in love thing.02:55:59 :: Written byStormDancer.
Relationships: Tyson Barrie/Colin Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	[podfic] Find Out What It Means to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Find Out What It Means to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157566) by [StormDancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormDancer/pseuds/StormDancer). 

  
Cover art by [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer).

### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/hrpffindoutwhatitmeanstome):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1pyFn01n21HH2fg7pW3zVJJ9sR_It96wC):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

Thanks to StormDancer for giving me permission to record this work, and to greedy_dancer for the amazing cover art!

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, further transformative works, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negociated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, or “this is how I’ve seen other people do it”, or some other variation on that, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
